


Double Time

by MiriamKenneath



Category: Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope
Genre: Captivity, Double Penetration in Two Holes, F/M, Inappropriate Use of the Force, Multi, Threesome - F/M/M, Unaroused Victim
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-07 10:54:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21456880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiriamKenneath/pseuds/MiriamKenneath
Summary: He didn’t bother asking questions anymore. Now that pesky Alderaan had been destroyed and she’d still not caved and disclosed the location of the Rebel base, Governor Wilhuff Tarkin knew that further interrogation sessions would be futile.This did not stop them from visiting the princess’s cell on the regular, however.
Relationships: Leia Organa/Wilhuff Tarkin/Darth Vader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 31
Collections: Naughty List 2019





	Double Time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ancslove](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ancslove/gifts).

He didn’t bother asking questions anymore. Now that pesky Alderaan had been destroyed and she’d still not caved and disclosed the location of the Rebel base, Governor Wilhuff Tarkin knew that further interrogation sessions would be futile.

This did not stop them from visiting the princess’s cell on the regular, however.

‘Hold her, Lord Vader.’

Vader made no gesture nor took any action which Tarkin could perceive, but Leia nonetheless froze in mid-air, completely paralysed save for her breathing, her face still twisted in the expression of exquisite distaste with which she invariably regarded him. Only the rapid acceleration of her breathing informed him that she yet lived.

Tarkin shook his head in mock sadness as he unhooked the front of his jodhpurs and took out his already stiffening cock. ‘You do indeed have a beautiful face, princess, but I fear I grow tired of gazing upon it.’ He reached out, and in one fast, brutal motion, spun her around, bent her over at the waist and exposed her buttocks. Frozen as she was by Vader’s mysterious Force powers, she was as pliant as a doll but did not crumple to the ground. She remained instead in precisely the vulnerable, humiliating position into which Tarkin had manoeuvred her.

He inspected her anus, noting with the keenest pleasure of anticipation how fiercely the little starburst pucker of flesh was clenched. He’d not previously attempted to use this hole – it wasn’t his natural first preference – but for the sake of variety…

‘My my _my_. You are most tight, my dear.’

And she was. The fit was practically painful, pulling and dragging on his foreskin, and when he began to thrust he felt like she was scraping him raw. ‘Augh!’ Tarkin grunted and paused to grab Leia by the hips and pull her in close to give himself a better angle. He continued pounding into her, reaming her hole like he would physically beat it into submission.

Which he did. It took a while. But eventually her posterior hole was sloppy, loose and most likely bleeding. Tarkin was almost disappointed by how easy in the end it was to accomplish. He wasn’t breathing heavily; he hadn’t even come yet. _She_ couldn’t even scream, thanks to Vader –

Vader. Hmm. Well now, that gave him an idea.

Tarkin forced Leia back upright so that her back rested against his chest and his could see Vader’s obsidian, statuesque form over her shoulder. ‘Would you care to partake alongside me, my Lord?’ he asked. ‘Our lovely Princess Leia could stand to develop a whole new appreciation of the Empire’s tender mercies.’

For a moment, Vader did not seem to react, and Tarkin wondered if he’d been listening. But then he stepped forward, toward Tarkin, toward _Leia_ –

Tarkin couldn’t see it, but he could _feel_ it, only a single, delicate inner wall separating Tarkin’s cock from the monster beside it. When he thrust, Vader thrust in unison with him, and this novel sensation of tightness and friction was nearly enough to throw Tarkin off the precipice. He clenched his jaw, ground his teeth and held off, however, and together, he and Vader ploughed their pretty young prisoner until they were both thoroughly satisfied.

At some point, near the end, when Vader’s thrusts were juddering erratically, the princess broke Vader’s Force hold upon her. Only then did she start screaming.

Those wild, shrill, _helpless_ screams made Tarkin come harder than he ever had before with her – harder than he ever had before with anyone.


End file.
